


Halloween Days

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: Almost a year has passed ever since Yuzuru and Seryou became an item but Seryou feels a little lonely when their first Halloween as a couple rolls around.





	

Seryou was packing his bags after class when he overheard a few girls chatting a few tables down. They seemed rather excited, so their voices were a little louder than usual.

 

“I heard there is going to be a Halloween Party here at school. They’re going to have the Culture Festival earlier this year because of some sports tournaments for the teams in the winter. And since the school wanted to not only focus on Japanese culture, they decided to include Halloween. Everyone is required to dress up in costumes and there are going to be games. Jordan-sensei will organize it with the English Literature Club.”

 

His eyes flew over to the posters on the wall. Indeed, the Culture Festival was earlier this year. The year before, it had been in December. He remembered it well and fondly. After all, it had been just a few weeks after he and Yuzuru had started dating. For real, that is. Not just their seven day period.

 

Had it really been a year already? It didn’t feel like that to Seryou at all. Time had passed by in a flash. And yet every day seemed to trickle by so slowly.

 

Especially the ones where he couldn’t see the other.

 

They tried to see each other as much as possible. Luckily, Yuzuru’s university wasn’t too far away from both school and Seryou’s home. And by some sort of miracle, the Archery Club practices of both school and university had aligned, so they had the same days off.

 

Of course Yuzuru had joined the archery club of his university. It would have been a waste of talent otherwise. Ah, although thinking about the shooting range at university made Seryou blush just a little bit. There had been a day when he had gotten there early to pick the other up and things had gotten a little heated behind the bow racks.

 

Nothing more than kissing of course but those kisses had left Seryou a little weak in the knees afterwards. The crisp, cold outside air had saved him back then.

 

He brushed those thoughts aside and when he did, another thought invaded his mind. A cold realization. If the culture festival was coming up, it meant that he’d have to stay at school longer to help with the preparations. He’d have to come in on weekends as well maybe. Of course, knowing Yuzuru, the other would tell him to do it and to be serious about it and not skip.

 

So he wouldn’t be able to see the other for a while. Maybe until their anniversary even? Depending on how things would work out. The thought made him feel a little lonely. Compared to the previous year, when the culture festival preparations had actually meant that they had gotten to spend more time together because both of them had stayed behind at school to help their club to gear up for their demonstration and exhibition.

 

He flipped open his phone and wrote a message to Yuzuru to report things to him. And as expected, the other told him to enjoy the culture festival and to do his share of the work properly.

 

The message ended with the words: “I’ll come if I can.”

 

Stupid ‘if’. Seryou wished he could delete it from the message but alas. It took him a few moments to type a reply. He didn’t want to sound too desperate.

 

“I hope you can.” He finally typed and then added, “I’m sure everyone would be happy to see you again.” Yuzuru was popular among the members of their club still and they would probably become very psyched if their admired and beloved senpai showed up.

 

Which meant that Seryou would have to step back.

 

Ah, those ugly feelings of jealousy. Seryou wanted to hit himself for thinking and feeling things like that but he just couldn’t help it. He just wanted the other all for himself. When it came to Yuzuru, his ugly side would show sometimes. The other had told him that he thought it was endearing and that it was only human to feel like that.

 

And that Yuzuru, too, felt jealous.

 

That thought made Seryou feel better again.

 

Yeah, it wasn’t just him who felt this way. The feeling was mutual. It might be ugly but that was part of who they were. And really, Yuzuru wouldn’t be Yuzuru if he didn’t get a little jealous and grumpy sometimes. Seryou smiled and put his phone away again.

 

Days passed and turned into weeks. With preparations taking up most of his time, Seryou was surprised to discover that the festival would be the next day already. He hadn’t heard much from Yuzuru, needless to say seen the other. A wave of loneliness hit him again. It looked like the other wouldn’t be able to make it after all. Yuzuru hadn’t brought the festival up again in any of their mails or phonecalls. Had the other forgotten about it? Seryou didn’t want to seem pushy by reminding the other. He opted to mask it a little bit by writing in his ‘good night’ message that he’d be at the school festival all weekend, so his replies might be later than usual.

 

There was no reply until later that morning.

 

“Have fun!” was all it said.

 

It was hard to put a smile on his face later that day in the dojo but Seryou managed somehow. He didn’t want to let down his club and all of the people who had come to enjoy themselves.

 

At night, he was the last one to get changed after cleaning up at the dojo. Everyone else had already moved to the big hall where the Halloween Party was to take place. Seryou had already listened to the Literature Club’s explanations before, so he didn’t feel bad about skipping them.

 

Donning his costume, he then slowly made his way over.

 

Seryou smiled when yet another group of girls, he’d lost count of how many there had been already, walked past him and gasped softly before starting to talk to each other excitedly. He had picked the vampire costume on a whim but apparently it seemed to be well received by people. Especially the girls. Although he could swear that some of his fellow male students had looked at him with something akin to interest as well. Maybe it was the alluring power of the vampires that some legends and stories talked about?

 

Although really, he didn’t feel like attracting people that much right now. At least he didn’t want the attention of any of the people around right now. There was only one person who’s attention he wanted but he probably wouldn’t be able to get it. Not today at least.

 

It wasn’t like Seryou was always a loner or alone for that matter, he didn’t mind to be around people and usually people would approach him and talk to him and he’d have a conversation with them but tonight he somehow didn’t feel like socializing much.

 

His eyes roamed over the crowd of students and then stopped on a lone figure on the far end of the large room. A person dressed in a werewolf costume was leaning casually against one of the pillars. Seryou couldn’t tell for sure because the other was wearing a mask but it seemed like they, too, had just been observing the crowd.

 

Now, for a brief moment, it felt like their eyes met. It sounded impossible because there was no way that the other could see him through that mask at this distance but for some reason Seryou felt like there had been a brief moment of eye-contact.

 

Maybe his eyes were becoming those of an actual vampire? The thought made him laugh a little bit. Also, if he were an actual vampire, he probably wouldn’t suddenly feel interested in a werewolf. The two species were known to not get along very well. Ah but maybe he was a deviant. Someone who didn’t act and move like others from his species. Seryou felt himself walking over to the werewolf.

 

He blinked when the other came to meet him half-way. It looked like he wasn’t the only deviant.

 

“Trick or Treat. Doesn’t look like you have treats on you, so will you let me bite you?”

 

Seryou’s eyes widened. He knew that voice. He recognized it immediately even with the wolf-mask muffling the sound a bit. “Yu-”

 

“Shh.”

 

Then his surprised expression melted into a smile. “Ah, well, I can give you a treat but it might not be wise to give it to you here. Shall we find somewhere more private?”

 

“Lead the way, Mr. Vampire.”

 

They went and sat down in their usual spot on the staircase leading up to the roof. Nobody would find them there at this time. Everyone else was downstairs at the party. Technically speaking, they weren’t supposed to go up here but hey. 

 

The only source of light was the pale moonlight that fell in through the windows. It was a little eerie but also comfortable.

 

Seryou turned to look at the werewolf. Gentle fingers touched the shaggy, fake fur and caressed it. The wolf mask was actually very well made. At least in his opinion. The fur felt soft under his touch and not cheap, the eyes were clear. The sharp-looking teeth glistened a bit in the moonlight. Of course it looked fearsome and maybe dangerous but Seryou moved past that to look at what was behind that.

 

“Would you still love me, even if I became like this?”

 

“Of course I would.” Seryou whispered and then moved down to the other’s neck, where he stroked some of the real hair that stuck out from underneath the mask. “No matter the appearance, Yuzuru-san is still Yuzuru-san.”

 

The werewolf then changed back into a human as the mask came off and revealed a slightly sweaty Yuzuru. “You really are special. Touji.”

 

It still sent little shivers down his spine when the other called him by his given name.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Yuzuru-san.” He smiled. Then he averted his gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? How long have you been here?”

 

“I thought it would be more fun if it was a surprise.” Yuzuru moved a little closer. Their legs were touching now. “I’m sorry if that made you feel-”

 

“No! Please don’t worry about that!” Seryou interrupted the other and then bit his lip. Ah that might have been a little bit too fast. He tried to sound calmer when he spoke again. “I mean, thank you for coming. I’m happy you were able to make it. And I hope you’re enjoying it.”

 

Yuzuru bumped his head against Seryou’s. “Just admit that you felt lonely.”

 

“What is the point in me doing that if you already know?” Seryou retorted, a little defiantly.

 

“There we go. That sounds a lot more honest. You should just clearly say what and how you feel!” Yuzuru seemed a little amused which just made Seryou feel even more embarrassed. The other’s next words though, sent Seryou’s feelings spiraling down towards a completely different direction, though. “But I shouldn’t be one to talk. After all, I didn’t do so either. So let me be frank now. I missed you, too. Not seeing you for so long was terrible. So no matter what, I wanted to come and see you today. To be honest, I almost gave up when I saw how busy you were earlier but I guess sticking around paid off.”

 

Seryou wanted to laugh. They made quite the pair, didn’t they?

 

He quickly caught himself though and turned to look at Yuzuru once more. “They say that endurance is rewarded.” Seryou entwined his fingers with Yuzuru’s where their hands had both rested on one of the stairs. “Speaking of reward,” he leaned in. “ I believe we still have some unfinished business to tend to. Trick or Treat, was it?”

 

“Treat.” Yuzuru didn’t hesitate and closed the gap between them to capture Seryou’s lips with his own. “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
